Nightmare
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Law est fatigué. Tellement fatigué... Il fait un étrange cauchemar. Pourquoi est ce que Tashigi lui parle comme à un enfant ? Pourquoi on lui dit qu'il est malade ? Il veut hurler mais c'est impossible. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... Pas vrai ? Ecrite il y a quelques temps, pas de couples.
**Petite précision : ce texte a été écrit il y a plus d'un an, et je l'ai retrouvé dans le fin fond de mon ordi. Donc c'est normal s'il n'est pas aussi bon que les autres ! Bonne lecture :)**

 **OoO**

Law s'affala dans son lit, épuisé. Sa journée avait connu un rythme effréné depuis le matin en effet, on l'avait d'abord réveillé en sursaut en tambourinant à sa porte - un problème au niveau des moteurs du sous-marin parait-il. Il était docteur bordel, pas mécanicien ! Bref. Puis l'équipage n'avait pas arrêté de faire du bruit ou de hurler au petit déjeuner, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment la migraine qu'il se payait. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'avaler une aspirine qu'il avait fallut fuir une bande de roi des mers qui trouvaient trop de similitudes entre l'embarcation des Hearts Pirates et un gros poisson. Ils étaient ensuite remonté à la surface, pour refaire leurs stocks d'oxygène Law avait voulut prendre l'air mais avait faillit passer par-dessus bord à cause d'un faux geste de Sachi - ce dernier ayant fini éparpillé aux quarte coin du sous marin, et ce dans le vrai sens du terme. Seulement un quart d'heure après, il navire de la marine avait tenté de les capturer et ils avaient replongés en urgence. Puis il y avait eu une sombre affaire de vol de combinaison ou quelque chose dans le genre qu'il avait réglé sans grande patience, son mal de tête ayant empiré. Durant les trois heures qui suivirent, il ne fit que courir dans tout les sens pour donner une information à Untel, confirmer le cap, et faire ceci et faire cela… Il n'avait pas eu une seconde pour se poser tranquillement. Il était à présent minuit, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et il n'aspirait qu'a une chose : Dormir. Dès l'instant où il ferma les yeux, il s'endormit d'un profond sommeil.

Il sentait une drôle d'odeur. Une odeur de désinfectant, de propre. Non pas que sa chambre sois sale, mais elle portait son odeur à lui, et pas ce parfum caractéristique d'un… hôpital ? Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa. La tête lui tourna et il retomba aussitôt sur les draps. Après avoir respiré un peu, il se leva plus lentement et regarda autours de lui. Une chose était sur, il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Et à en juger par le non-mouvement du sol sous ses pieds, il n'était pas dans son sous marin non plus. La question était donc : où était-il ? Il détailla l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le seul mot qu'il trouva était… Blanc. Tout était blanc : le lit, les draps, les murs, la porte, le sol. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda sa tenue : il portait simplement un pantalon en toile beige et un T-shirt noir. Où étaient son jean tacheté, son pull orné du logo de son équipage et son bonnet ? Où était son équipage, d'ailleurs ? Il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il abaissa la poignée mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas elle devait être fermée à clef. Il était enfermé. Et il détestait ça. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, de retrouver son équipage et de partir de cet endroit sans attirer l'attention de ses ravisseur -qui qu'ils soient. Il regarda encore une fois la chambre. A par la porte, il n'y avait aucune issue pas une fenêtre, ni même un conduit d'aération quelconque. Donc, il devait sortir par la porte. Est-ce que les autres étaient dans la même situation que lui ?

Il entendit soudain le cliquetis d'une clé qui tournait dans la serrure et fit un bon en arrière. Une jolie jeune femme entra il eu un frisson quand il la reconnut. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus nuit, une paire de lunette rouge et de grands yeux marron. Alors comme ça, il était prisonnier de la marine ? Car c'était une gradée de la marine qu'il avait en face de lui, et elle s'appelait Tashigi. Chose étrange, elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de la marine mais une espèce de blouse blanche longue, un peu comme celles qu'il utilisait quand il devait faire une opération. Elle poussait devant elle un chariot sur lequel était posé plusieurs seringues remplies d'un liquide blanchâtre.

Quand Tashigi le vit, elle sembla tomber du haut de sa surprise et elle en resta bouche bée. Elle se reprit la seconde suivante et fit un grand sourire chaleureux qui donna des frissons à Law.

-Oh, vous êtes réveillés, Law ! C'est très bien, ça. Je vais entrer, mettre mon chariot derrière moi et appeler le docteur, d'accord ? N'ayez pas peur.

Quoi ? Et pourquoi lui parlait-elle comme s'il était abrutit ou s'il était un enfant ? Pourquoi aurait-il peur ? Et qui était ce docteur ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre médecin que lui-même ! Méfiant, il la regarda entrer et faire exactement comme elle l'avait annoncé. Elle passa devant son chariot et s'approcha, lentement. Law eu un mouvement de recul même si son sabre n'était pas avec elle, elle n'en restait pas moins dangereuse, et en plus, elle combattait sur son propre terrain. Contre toute attente, la jeune fille s'arrêta et fit d'une voie douce :

\- Ok, Ok ! Je m'arrête là, vous voyez ? Je n'avance pas plus. N'ayez pas peur, Law. Je ne vais vous faire aucun mal. Le docteur Smoker vas arriver et il va s'occuper de vous, d'accord ?

Smoker ? Sa, ce n'était pas bon. Il devait sortir d'ici au plus vite ! Il remarqua que la porte derrière Tashigi était toujours ouverte. S'il arrivait à contourner la jeune femme, il pourrait s'enfuir d'ici avant l'arrivée de Smoker. Il passa la main derrière son dos il ne fallait pas que Tashigi la voie ou elle allait deviner son plan. Il murmura un discret « room » entre ses dents… et il ne se passa rien. Il recommença et là non plus, il n'y eu aucune réaction. Une douche glacée lui coula dans le dos. Qu'est-ce que… Il était privé des pouvoirs de son fruit du démon ! Tashigi aurait du être coupée en deux à l'heure qu'il était, mais elle continuait de sourire et de lui parler comme à un enfant attardé.

\- C'est vraiment bien que vous soyez réveillés, Law. C'est très bien. Est-ce que vous savez quel jour de la semaine on est, aujourd'hui ?

C'était quoi cette question idiote ? Elle essayait juste de gagner du temps avant l'arrivée des autres soldats et de Smoker. La porte était ouverte, bon sang ! C'était sa chance de sortir de là avant d'être emmené à Impel Down ou d'être exécuté sur place ! Il tenta de se décaler discrètement, centimètres après centimètres, tout en ne lâchant pas Tashigi des yeux. Celle-ci, sans ce départir de son sourire, continuait de lui parler.

\- Si vous ne savez pas, ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal que vous soyez un peu perdu, Law. Le docteur va arriver et tout ira bien, vous verrez.

Il fallait qu'il la distraie, juste quelque seconde. Une toute petite seconde, et il pourrait courir en dehors d'ici, sauver sa peau et celle de son équipage. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche en inventant à toute vitesse un mensonge, mais la réaction de Tashigi le surprit. Elle sembla avaler de travers et un plus large sourire fendit son visage. Elle déboucha un crayon comme s'il elle allait noter se qu'il disait. Ce fut suffisant pour le convaincre que parler était une mauvaise idée et il referma la bouche.

\- C'est très bien, Law. Vous pouvez prendre votre temps, le docteur et moi-même sommes là pour ça.

La situation devenait franchement bizarre. Est-ce que c'était vraiment Tashigi ? Ou bien, une espèce de… de clone ? Il devait réussir à faire diversion, juste une seconde, et il savait exactement comment. Il fixa un point juste au dessus de la tête de Tashigi et fit tout son possible pour paraitre effrayé. Cela marcha car la jeune femme se retourna pour voir ce qui lui faisait si peur. C'était sa chance ! En un éclair, il s'élança et atteins la porte. Il entendit le cri de surprise de soldate avant de se cogner violemment contre quelque chose de plus grand que lui. Il tomba par terre et entendit une voie paniquée. Oh non…

\- Law ?! Law, Est-ce que vous allez bien ?! C'est le docteur Smoker, vous vous souvenez ?

Ce n'était pas vrai ! Il avait trop tardé à s'enfuir, et Smoker était arrivé ! Sans fruit du démon, sans sabre et contre deux adversaire, il était sur de perdre. L'homme tenta de le toucher comme pour l'aider à se relever mais il recula par réflexe. On ne laissait pas un ennemi aussi puissant que Smoker trouver une faille dans sa défense ! Il se leva tout seul et tenta de passer en force pour atteindre le couloir.

Bien entendu, cela ne fonctionna pas du tout.

Bien plus puissant que lui physiquement, Smoker le ceintura avec force pour l'empêcher de sortir. Law se débâtit en le traitant de tous les noms mais l'homme était décidément trop fort.

\- Relâchez-moi ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de mon équipage ?!

\- Équipage… ?

Smoker le regarda un instant avec des yeux de merlan frit. Law avait envie de lui cracher à la figure que oui, il avait un équipage, bordel ! Il devrait le savoir, quand même ! Il tenta de lui donner des coups de pied pour le faire lâcher, mais son adversaire lui bloqua les jambes d'un seul geste avant de s'adresser à son infirmière.

\- Il est dans un délire lucide ! Allez chercher des calmants, il peut devenir violent !

\- J'y vais, docteur !

La jeune femme disparut à toute vitesse dans le couloir. Law se débattait toujours aussi violemment. Non mais qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

\- Calmez-vous, Law ! Je ne vais vous faire aucun mal !

\- Lâchez-moi putain ! Ou sont tous mes amis ? Qu'est ce que vous leurs avait fait ?

\- Vos camarades son toujours dans la salle du Hearts, ils vont tous bien ! On vous à déplacé en isolement pour tester un nouveau traitement contre votre maladie !

\- Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Je le saurais, si j'étais malade ! Je vais parfaitement bien alors laissez moi partir !

Ce fut à ce moment que Tashigi revins avec plusieurs autres seringues. Elle s'accroupit aux côtés de Smoker et injecta le produit dans la seringue. Law se souvenait avoir entendu Smoker lui dire d'aller chercher des calmants… Ils voulaient le droguer ?! Il ne se laisserait surement pas faire ! Il réussit à libérer sa main droite en forçant, mais eu une grimace de douleur. Il regarda le dos de sa main une griffure lui zébrait la peau, surement causée par la montre en métal de Smoker. Celui-ci repris vite le dessus en l'immobilisant totalement. Impuissant, Law ne pus que regarder Tashigi injecter le médicament dans son organisme. Les premiers temps, il ne ressentit rien. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il commençait à se sentir… Non, il ne se sentait plus. La plupart de son corps ne lui répondait plus. Dès qu'il se retrouva paralysé, Smoker le releva et l'aida à s'allonger dans son lit. Encore conscient, Law vit le visage de ses amis défiler devant lui. Il n'avait pas pus se sortir d'ici, il n'avait pas pus les aider… Quel piètre capitaine il faisait, vraiment…

\- Penguin… Sachi… Jean Bart… Bepo…

Il commençait à divaguer et se forçait à rester les yeux ouverts. Il vit Smoker se tourner vers Tashigi.

\- Allez chercher l'ours de la salle du Hearts. Il se rassurera peut être.

\- Tout de suite docteur.

Ils allaient amener Bepo ici… Non… Il ne fallait pas qu'il le voie dans cet état de semi-conscience… Il ne se passa qu'une minute avant que Tashigi ne revienne. Elle tenait dans ses mains quelque chose qui interloqua Law. Smoker la remercia et lui prit la chose des mains avant de le poser près du brun. Celui-ci dévisagea la peluche. Cet ours là ressemblait en tout point à son compagnon, sauf peut être le fait qu'il ne portait pas de combinaison orange. Smoker lui sourit et appuya un peu sur le ventre de l'ours blanc en peluche. Un petit « Bepo » se fit entendre. Law commençait à se sentir emporter par la drogue qu'il avait dans le sang. Il avait l'impression qu'on tambourinait à l'intérieur de sa tête… Mais…On tambourinait vraiment !

Law se redressa brusquement en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir violement. Sachi, Penguin et Bepo entrèrent, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

\- Capitaine, demanda le premier, est ce que tu bien ?! On t'à entendu crier !

\- Oui… Oui, tout vas bien, se n'était qu'un cauchemar, pas besoin de vous inquiéter…

\- Tu es sur que ça vas ? Insista le jeune homme, soucieux.

\- Oui, ça vas.

\- Bon, dans se cas tu peux venir prendre le petit déjeuné avec nous ! Sourit Penguin.

Il se leva et passa une veste. Bepo et Penguin étaient sortit de la chambre, mais Sachi l'attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il sourit à son capitaine et remarqua que les cernes de se dernier c'étaient encore agrandies. Est-ce qu'ils en demandaient trop à Law ? Il se promit d'en parler à l'équipage. Il remarqua alors autre chose d'inhabituel.

\- Capitaine ? Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait à la main ?

\- A la main… ?

Law regarda sa main droite. Elle le piquait un peu et il se rendit compte qu'il avait une balafre récente. Il eu une désagréable sensation, comme si elle n'était pas censée se trouver là. Et d'où venait cette pénible impression que son corps était lourd comme du béton ? Il haussa les épaules. Il avait du s'accrocher dans son sommeil, ça pouvait arriver ce genre de chose.

\- Oh, t'inquiète pas. J'ai du m'accrocher dans mon sommeil.

-Hm. Il parlait de quoi, ton cauchemar ?

\- Je ne sais plus. Mais c'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter…

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, pas vrai ?


End file.
